Many consumers choose bird feeders based on aesthetics. Conventionally, the aesthetics are diminished during presentation at a retail store due to storage of the hanger for the bird feeder prior to sale. Specifically, many bird feeders have a transparent bottle into which a hanger for the bird feeder is placed prior to sale. Because the bottles are often made of glass or similar material, the hanger may scratch the bottle. As such, the hangers are often covered in a protective wrap, such as plastic, and inserted into the bottle. The appearance of the wrapped hanger through the transparent bottle is considered unattractive to many consumers and frequently deters the consumers from purchasing the bird feeder. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.